Mamo, ta pani zamieniła mnie w dziewczynkę!
by Ewe25
Summary: A co by było gdyby wszystko zostało poprzekręcane? A wszystko to odkrywa mały chłopiec - Nathaniel.


Autor: Ewe25

Tytuł:„Mamo, ta pani zamieniła mnie w dziewczynkę!"

Uwagi: Kanoniczność – nie znam takiego słowa. ;) Jednorozdziałowiec, tak zwana miniaturka. 

***

_*Noc, sobota. Dnia 25 marca 2007 roku._

W sobotnią noc, kiedy to ludzie już dawno powinni spać, prawie dwuletnie dziecko zbudziło się z krainy snów. Otworzyło swoje wielkie, brązowe oczy i przecierając je małymi rączkami, wyszło ze swojego łóżka, po czym szybkim krokiem skierowało się w stronę wyjścia. Bez żadnych przeszkód otworzyło drzwi od swojego dużego, zagraconego pokoju i udało się w stronę sypialni swoich rodziców.

Pomimo tego, że dziecko żyło dopiero dwa lata, wyglądem przypominało sześciolatka, a intelektem - nastolatka. Jednak czasami nawet jemu zdarzało zachowywać się jak zwykłemu maluchowi. I właśnie w tym momencie zapragną przytulić się do swojej mamy i taty, którzy prawdopodobnie zajęci byli sobą, jak zwykle zresztą.

Podszedł do wielkich, mosiężnych drzwi i zapukał głośno. Wiedział, że jego rodzice to słyszeli, w końcu oni rejestrowali wszystko - jak sobie tłumaczył - więc wszedł do środka i spostrzegł, że mama leżała na łóżku i czytała jakąś książkę, uśmiechając się przy tym lekko, a tata siedział koło niej z jakimś dziwnym urządzeniem na kolanach. A więc tak zrodziła się dziecięca ciekawość.

Maluch wskoczył do nich na łóżko i kładąc się w wygodnej pozycji koło mamy, odgarnął z czoła kosmyk blond włosów, który spadł mu na oczy.

- Co czytasz, mamo? – zapytał chłopiec i przytulił się do ramienia rodzicielki. Ta tylko westchnęła cicho i całując pociechę w czółko, przewróciła stronę.

- Opowieści z Narnii – powiedziała i zaśmiała się cicho pod nosem, sprawiając, że coś zadzwoniło dziecku w uszach. – A ty, czemu nie śpisz? – zapytała po chwili i zaznaczając stronę, spojrzał na swoje jedyne dziecko.

- Nie chciało mi się – odpowiedział blondynek. – A gdzie dziadek, i babcia, i wujkowie, i ciocie, i… – mówił, ale przerwał mu ojciec, który odkładając laptop, położył się koło swojej rodziny.

- Jak chcesz, to możesz spać z nami – rzekł cicho, ale na tyle głośno, że wszyscy go słyszeli. – A Edmund rano pewnie tutaj wszystkich sprowadzi.

Światło zostało zgaszone.

_*Godzina ósma, czwartek. Dzień 08 września 2009 roku._

Kiedy tylko jaskrawe, jesienne słońce zaczęło wychodzić spoza wierzchołków drzew, czteroletni chłopiec obudził się ze śmiechem. Nie za bardzo wiedząc, co go tak rozśmieszyło, Nate szybko wyskoczył ze swojego ogromnego łóżka i podbiegł do biurka, włączając przy okazji swój nowy komputer, który ojciec kupił mu na urodziny. Właściwie to urodziny będzie miał dopiero za cztery miesiące, ale w końcu rodziciel musiał się jakoś wytłumaczyć, raptownym kupnem maszyny, mamie, która nie była tym zachwycona. A nawet stwierdziła, że takie urządzenia są małemu niepotrzebne, bo może sobie tylko popsuć zdrowie. Na te słowa tata ją wyśmiał, a potem kazali chłopu iść spać. Najdziwniejsze jednak było to, że następnego dnia mama bez żadnego mrugnięcia zgodziła się, prosząc jedynie o to, żeby nie siedział przy nim cały dzień, jak go już dostanie oczywiście.

Blondynek jednak nic sobie nie zrobił z tego uprzedzenia i tuż po otrzymaniu prezentu, zaczął go rozszyfrowywać, po kolei wchodząc na wszystkie strony. Jednak najbardziej spodobało mi się takie jedno, małe, niewinne forum fanficków.

- Nathanielu! – krzyknęła rozjuszona rodzicielka, sprawiając, że mały musiał się na moment oderwać od tak ciekawego zajęcia. Na dole rozległy jeszcze śmiechy innych, prawdopodobnie, a nawet na pewno, jego rodziny, która prawie codziennie do nich przychodziła z wizytą. – Natychmiast do kuchni!

Dziecko, parskając śmiechem, wyszło na korytarz i powolnym tempem zaczęło kierować się w stronę schodów, prowadzących na dół. Jednak zanim jeszcze dotarł do jadalni, gdzie czekała jego mama, przywitał się z gośćmi, którzy byli tutaj tak naprawdę, stałymi bywalcami. Po kolei ściskał i całował: trzech wujków, ciocie, przyjaciółkę i babcię z dziadkiem.

- A gdzie tata? – spytał, rozglądając się po salonie.

- W kuchni, razem z moją bratową, bardzo zdenerwowaną bratową – powiedział Edmund - ulubiony wujek Nate'a - i zaczął się śmiać, kiedy usłyszał hałasy dochodzące z pomieszczenia obok. – Strzeż się – uprzedził po chwili bratanka i opadł na kanapę, przygniatając swoją żonę, która, wywracając oczami, zepchnęła go na podłogę.

Blondyn bez pośpiechu wszedł do jadalni, ale kiedy tylko zobaczył minę swojej mamy, natychmiast podbiegł do taty, który jakby przeczuwając, co mały ma zamiar zrobić, wziął go na ręce. Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony, jak mawiał jego drugi wujek – Emet.

- Pamiętasz, co ci mówiłam, Nathanielu? – powiedziała mocno rozgoryczona rodzicielka, która wpatrywała się w syna zmrużonymi oczami. Nie dobrze, pomyślał malec, ponieważ wiedział, że jak tylko jego mama zwraca się pełnym imieniem, ma ochotę kogoś zabić. I w tym przypadku wypadło na niego. Jego ojciec także zaczął coś przeczuwać, ponieważ wolnym krokiem podszedł do żony, próbując ją objąć i pocałować.

- Kochanie, co się takiego stało? Przecież mały ni… - zaczął łagodnie, prawie uspokajająco, ale przerwała mu brunetka, która złożyła ręce w koszyczek.

- Nie próbuj się podlizywać, bo zaraz i ty ode mnie dostaniesz – mówiła groźnym tonem, jednak tata tylko uśmiechnął się lekko. I właśnie w takich momentach chłopiec podziwiał swojego ojca, ponieważ wykazywał się naprawdę wielką odwagą. – Nate – zaczęła ponownie już opanowanym tonem. Dzięki tato! – Ja i tata nie po to kupowaliśmy ci komputer, żebyś teraz tylko przy nim siedział. Pamiętaj jaka była umowa. – Blondyn słysząc to, szybko pokiwał głową, po czym zszedł z rąk ojca i skierował się w stronę mamy. Nie minęła nawet minuta, kiedy chłopczyk przytulał się mocno do swojej rodzicielki, wiedząc teraz już na pewno, że ją udobruchał.

- No, i żeby było mi to ostatni raz – dodała, po czym zaśmiała się cicho, kiedy syn pocałował ją w policzek.

- Będzie, mamusiu, obiecuję! – przyrzekł od razu i parsknął śmiechem, widząc jak ojciec puszcza do niego perskie oko, który po chwili podszedł do nich. Zmierzwił synowi włosy i mocno pocałował swoją ukochaną.

Nate natychmiast stanął na podłodze i mówiąc „fuj!", wyszedł szybko z kuchni.

_*Piętnasta w południe, dnia 18.12.2009 r._

O, a co to może być?, myślał malec, otwierając kolejną stronę z inną historią, która pojawiła się na jego ulubionym forum. A więc, sprawdźmy oryginał, dodał po chwili w myślach i uśmiechnął się, kiedy przeczytał, kto jest główną bohaterką opowiadania.

- Gdzie jest Nate? – spytał tata, siadając koło swojej żony, po czym mocno przytulił ją do siebie, całując w głowę. Ta tylko spojrzała na niego smutno.

- Mówiłam ci, żebyś nie kupował mu tego komputera, ale oczywiście ty wiedziałeś lepiej – zaperzyła się brunetka i waląc męża po jego blond czuprynie, wstała z kanapy. – Teraz wymyśl coś, żeby mu go zabrać, bo jeżeli nadal będę go widzieć tylko wtedy, jak zgłodnieje, to nie wiem, co ci zrobię! – dodała warcząc i wybiegła z domu, kierując się w stronę lasu.

Ojciec tylko westchnął, ale posłusznie skierował się na górę do pokoju swojego pierworodnego. Nie minęła nawet minuta, a ten stanął przed drzwiami i zapukał cicho. Nie usłyszał pozwolenia, ale jak to rodzic, wszedł.

- Przestań na razie i spójrz na mnie – powiedział ojciec, siadając na łóżku. Kiedy tylko syn rzucił na niego okiem, ten poklepał miejsce obok siebie. Mały bez zbędnych komentarzy usiadł koło taty, podkulając nogi pod brodę. – To zaczyna nas już przerastać, mówię o sobie i o mamie. Przecież parę miesięcy temu obiecałeś, że nie będziesz całego czasu poświęcał wpatrywaniem się w monitor. Jeżeli dalej tak pójdzie, to będę musiał ci go skonfiskować – mówił ojciec, sprawiając, że na czole małego pojawiła się nikła zmarszczka, a potem przerażenie w oczach.

- Tato, ale nie możesz mi zabrać prezentu! – krzyknął rozpaczliwie chłopiec, przez co ojciec wstał, patrząc na niego z góry.

- Jak dalej będziesz całymi dniami siedział zamknięty w pokoju, to naprawdę ci go obiorę – rzekł poważnie, a po chwili zastanowienia znów usiadł koło syna i przytulił go do siebie. – Poza tym już nie bawisz się z Edmundem, ani nawet ze swoją ulubienicą – dodał, ale wymawiając ostatnie słowo, warknął cicho.

- Dobra, to dokończę tylko czytać takie fajne opowiadanie i idziemy do babci i dziadka – zarządził chłopak, a kiedy tata zmierzwił mu włosy i wyszedł pokoju z uśmiechem, westchnął. W sumie nie powiedział jak długo może to trwać. W końcu to opowiadanie ma cztery tomy.

Szybko podbiegł do komputera i włączając monitor, znów zaczytał się opowieściach, które byłby bardzo, ale to bardzo podobne jego życia.

I nagle coś zrozumiał.

_*Dziesiąta rano, dzień 02 stycznia 2010 roku._

Jak prawie codziennie w domu Nathaniela zbierała się cała rodzina i siadając – zazwyczaj – w salonie rozmawiała na wszystkie ważne i te błahe tematy. Czasem oglądali telewizję, grali na fortepianie, przebierali się czy też nawet kłócili. Tak było i tego poranka. Każdy zajął się tym, co uważał za najbardziej pożyteczne. Aby tylko zbić jakoś czas.

- AAAA! MAMO! TATO! – Nagle wszyscy, słysząc krzyk swojego małego ulubieńca, zostawili wszystko i natychmiast pobiegli na górę do pokoju chłopca.

- Kochanie, co się stało? – spytała mama, szybko wchodząc do pokoju syna, który z przerażeniem wpatrywał się w monitor. Ta natychmiast podeszła do niego i również zamarła. Reszta rodziny, patrząc po sobie, również znalazła się obok Nate'a i jego matki. Sądząc po ich minach, nie byli zbyt szczęśliwi, a nawet trochę zaskoczeni.

- Czemu jesteśmy na zdjęciu w googlach? – spytał Jasper i wziął syna na kolana, chcąc usiąść na krześle, żeby każdy mógł to zobaczyć. Ciszę przerwało ciche łkanie małego, przez co każdy się na niego spojrzał. Pierwszy raz słyszeli, żeby blondyn płakał. Jasper szybko przytulił syna do siebie i wstał, podchodząc do żony, która z przerażeniem wpatrywała się w swojego pierworodnego. Bella szybko odgarnęła mu kosmyk włosów z czoła i również mocno objęła.

- Mamo, ta pani zamieniła mnie w dziewczynkę! – mówił cicho chłopiec, a po jego policzkach poleciały słone łzy.

- Ale kto? Jaka pani? – pytał ojciec i oddając syna żonie, usiadł przez monitorem i zaczął klikać na strony, które czytał jego syn. – Meyer! – wywarczał głośno, kiedy spojrzał na tytuł historii.

- Ej, czy to nie jest przypadkiem ta baba, która przyszła do nas w odwiedziny? – zapytała nagle Alice, sięgając myślami daleko w przeszłość.

- To ona – potwierdził jej słowa Esmer i uścisnął dłoń swojej żony Carlie, żeby dodać jej otuchy. – Tylko czemu powypisywała o nas takie bzdury? – zapytał, kiedy tylko udało im się przeczytać parę rozdziałów.

- Zobaczcie! – odezwał się nagle Edmund. – Że niby ja jestem z Bellą? Przecież to idiotyczne! – zaperzył się i złożył ręce w koszyczek. Raptem otworzyło mu się zdjęcie, w którym to całuje się z brunetką. Kątem oka spostrzegł jak jego bratowa wzdryga się lekko, a Jasper klnie pod nosem. Sam zresztą musiał przyznać, że gdyby nie był wampirem, zwymiotowałby. On i Bella? To śmieszne! – I jeszcze imię mi zmieniła! Edward? Co to w ogóle jest za imię?! Ale su…

- Jesteś pewny, że chcesz dokończyć? – przerwała mu raptownie Rosalie, patrząc wymownie w stronę Nate'a. Jednak podeszła do męża i pocałowała go, śmiejąc się przy tym cicho. – Nie przejmuj się! Według niej ja wyszłam za Emeta i jestem zołzą – zaśmiała się cicho pod nosem.

- Przecież ona źle napisała moje imię! – wykrzyczał nagle brunet. – Przecież pisze się je przez jedno „m" i „t". Czy ona była trzeźwa jak to pisała? – spytał po chwili i obrażony wyszedł z pokoju. Jacob tylko zachichotał cicho i poleciał szybko za ukochanym, żeby go pocieszyć.

- Tak samo zrobiła z Esmerem i Carlie, zobaczcie – powiedział Jasper, kiedy tylko znów zaległa cisza. – Zmieniła wam imiona albo raczej trochę je doszlifowała: Esme i Carlisle.

- No trudno, ale trzeba będzie to zgłosić do KSD – rzekł ich przyszywany ojciec i wraz z żoną opuścił pomieszczenie, prawdopodobnie chcąc złożyć skargę. Bella słysząc to znieruchomiała i ruszając ustami powtórzyła: Klub Szalonych Dzikusów?

- Ale to nie wszystko – zaczął ponownie Jasper i aż zaśmiał się głośno. – Ona zrobiła z nas jakieś elfy, które mają moce.

- Co? – wtórowała mu Alice, która miała na rękach Nathaniela.

- Z ciebie zrobiła jakąś… no nie wiem… wróżkę, która wie, co będzie w przyszłości. Ze mnie jakiegoś weterana, który kontroluje emocje. Edward czyta w myślach, a Bella – tutaj zaczął się niepohamowanie śmiać – jest tarczą!

W pomieszczeniu nagle wybuchło zamieszanie, przez co przyszedł tutaj Jacob i już pocieszony, Emet. Chyba jeszcze nigdy w rodzinie Gillenów nie było aż tak wesoło. Jednak to trwało bardzo krótko, a mianowicie do momentu, gdy Jasper przeczytał coś bardzo ciekawego. Coś co było w czwartym tomie. Coś co opisywała rzekoma Bella. Coś co zdarzyło się na jakiejś wymyślonej wyspie.

- Zabiję ją! Sprawię, że będzie cierpieć! Rozedrę ją na strzępy! – krzyczał całkowicie wyprowadzony z równowagi blondyn. Jego żona natychmiast do niego podeszła i położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu, żeby się uspokoił. Na szczęście podziałało, ponieważ rozeźlony Jasper, to bardzo zły Jasper.

- Co się stało? – spytała po chwili milczenia, rzucając ostre spojrzenia Emetowi, który aż piał ze śmiechu.

- Zrobiłaś TO z Edwardem, znaczy z Edmundem! – znów krzyknął i już miał zamiar uderzyć ręką w monitor, co sprawiłoby całkowite popsucie maszyny, jednak Bella znów powstrzymała swojego zazdrosnego męża, uśmiechając się przy tym lekko. I nie myśląc za długo wprost wpiła się w jego czerwone wargi, przez co od strony innych domowników zaczęły dobiegać ich chrząknięcia i jęki sfrustrowania. Pieszczota nie trwała jednak długo, ponieważ ich własny syn był obecny w pomieszczeniu, a w końcu nie będą go demoralizować. Oderwali się od siebie z cichym mlaśnięciem, a na ich oby twarzach widać było lekko zaczerwieniony kolor.

- Ale co mama robiła? – zapytał po chwili milczenia Nate i przekrzywił z ciekawością głowę.

- Masło ubijała – odpowiedział szybko tata, sprawiając, że Jacob aż się zakrztusił. Nathaniel zaś spojrzał na niego dziwnie i ponownie zapytał:

- Nie rozumiem, przecież my i tak pijemy krew, więc po co nam masło?

- No właśnie, dlatego trzeba się zapytać mamy – odpowiedział szybko Jasper i posłał swojej żonie przepraszające spojrzenia. Bella prychnęła oburzona i już miała zamiar coś powiedzieć, kiedy nagle Alice z uśmiechem wzięła małego na ręce i wyszła z pokoju, tłumacząc coś zawzięcie.

Rodzice odetchnęli, ale chwilę później blondyn dostał w głowę od swojej ukochanej, która z mściwym uśmiechem zaczęła czytać przygody na wyspie.

_*Dzień 2.03.2010 r._

- Widzisz, mówiłem, że to przejdzie – powiedział Jasper, przytulając żonę jeszcze mocniej i spojrzał na jego syna, który bawił się w jakieś gierki z Alice. – Tylko jedno mnie zastanawia – dodał po chwili milczenia, spoglądając wprost w brązowo-złote tęczówki swojej ukochanej.

- Co? – spytała Bella, jakby wybudzając się z transu. Podniosła głowę, tak że teraz jej powieki znajdowały się naprzeciwko niebiesko-złotych oczu blondyna.

- Meyer i jej rzekome zniknięcie – odrzekł cicho, tak żeby jego syn nic nie słyszał. Jeszcze nie mógł dojść do siebie, że ta baba zmieniła go w dziewczynkę i to jeszcze z tak beznadziejnym imieniem. – Wiadomo, że KSD się nią zajęli, ale przecież zazwyczaj zostawiali po sobie ślady, a tym razem nic.

- Wiesz, skarbie – zaczęła brunetka, uśmiechając się cicho. – Po tym jak dowiedzieli się, co o nich napisała, nie dziwię się, że nie ma nigdzie żadnych śladów – zakończyła, ale po chwili dodała bardzo cicho. – W zasadzie to się im w sumie nie dziwię. Przecież to są zwykłe wampiry, które tylko… khm – tutaj wymownie spojrzała w stronę jej syna – ubijają masło.

KONIEC.


End file.
